


Who Knows What Korra Needs?

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 2, F/M, Relationship Counseling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Asami Sato was a problem solver.At least, she wanted to be.





	Who Knows What Korra Needs?

Asami Sato was a problem solver.

At least, she wanted to be.

She hadn’t been able to fix her father’s hatred…

Or the Equalist uprising…

Or even her relationship with Mako…

She’d always been clever, able to think her way through problems that others could not. She’d been proud of it, so sure of herself. But then, how much of that confidence had come from her father? How much of it was deserved?

Her company was failing.

They were on their way back to Republic City on Varrick’s speedy yacht, less than a day away now, less than a day away from the ongoing crisis that had her company teetering on the edge of bankruptcy. The last thing she had of her family. The last thing she could call _hers_.

Until they got back to the city, there wasn’t a thing Asami could do about it.

She wasn’t sure what was killing her faster: the inability to act, or the fear that her actions wouldn’t be enough.

Either way, staying cooped up in her cabin would only drive her to madness or tears.

Which was how she found herself wandering the yacht. All those thoughts followed her through the hallways, but at least she could distract herself by scoping out her Varrick’s technology firsthand. The half hour she’d spent investigating the engines had been as centered as she’d felt in months.

Sharp voices echoed off the bulkheads as she left the engine room, and Asami stiffened. She wasn’t _not_ supposed to be down here, but at the same time, it might be best not to be noticed skulking around. Varrick was, technically, a competitor, if a friendly one, and more to the point, her deal with him could be instrumental in keeping Future Industries afloat.

But soon enough, she recognized the voices. Her lips pressed thin. Mako and Korra. Arguing. Again. Probably something else she shouldn’t be privy to… but at the same time…

“Listen” Mako pleaded. “You can’t just burst into the President’s office and tell him what to do. You _have_ to go through official channels on this!”

“I’m the Avatar!” Korra snapped back. “Ten thousand years of history isn’t ‘official’ enough?”

Mako groaned, and Asami found herself rolling her eyes. Sounded like Korra wanted to bruise her way through the problem, which tended either to work or blow up badly. But it wasn’t an imminent concern, and right now she more needed to have her frustration acknowledged. That would help calm her down—

“Korra, please,” Mako continued. “The new government is still getting its legs under it. President Raiko is the first leader elected by the Republic, and nobody’s sure this whole elected leader thing will stick.”

“If this Raiko guy doesn’t want to help, then maybe it shouldn’t.”

“Come on, that’s not fair. Leaders have to earn their authority somehow. Most people aren’t just born with it like you were.”

Asami winced. Really, Mako?

“Oh, so you think I haven’t earned anything!?” Korra snapped back, her voice even sharper. Asami shook her head.

“No, Korra, that isn’t what I—” Mako sighed. “That isn’t what I meant.”

“Well, when you think of what it was you _did_ mean, you can find me on deck. I need to cool off!”

Korra stomped away, and Asami didn’t need to see her to picture her tense shoulders and clenched fists. Probably, she’d be throwing fireballs off the side—she seemed to like firebending when she needed to vent.

For a moment, Asami considered sneaking back the way she’d come, staying quiet, hoping Mako didn’t realize she’d been there. But that would be cowardly, wouldn’t it? They were her friends, weren’t they?

(Were they? The way they treated you--)

(Stop it. Korra was nothing but kind. And Mako… went through a lot.)

(You can’t forgive him! Not so easy as that!)

She loosened her fists, took a breath, and wore a smirk as she turned the corner, leaving her own problems behind. “So… that didn’t sound too great.”

Mako groaned, leaning against the wall, tilting his head back in embarrassment. “How much did you hear?”

“Everything since ‘official channels,’” she said, apology in her voice. She put on a smile, enough to fool Mako, at least. She’d yet to come up with one that could really fool herself. “I didn’t want to interrupt…”

Mako shook his head. “She just drives me so crazy sometimes! I mean, I love her. She’s amazing and passionate, and beautiful, and…”

Asami quirked an eyebrow at him.

He seemed to hear it. He coughed, straightened. “Uh… not that you weren’t… I mean, aren’t…”

Asami crossed her arms. “Are you going to ask for advice, or are you just gonna keep digging yourself deeper there?”

Mako chuckled. “Advice, please. I mean, I don’t feel like I’m being unreasonable. So why do we keep… _blowing up_ like that?”

Asami tapped her fingers. “You’re the one who wants to be a detective. Why do you think?”

“This isn’t a _crime_ , Asami.”

She shrugged, leaning against the wall across from him. Probably there was somewhere else they could have this conversation, but this was as private as they were likely to find themselves outside of either of their rooms, and Asami didn’t want to deal with that. “Criminals are people, Mako. I do hope Lin’s taught you about motive by now?”

“Ahh, yeah…” he admitted. “But, it’s not like either of us is motivated to blow up at each other.”

Deep breath. “You’re looking at the surface, Mako. Look deeper. _Investigate_.”

“So… I should ask her more questions, then? Or maybe different ones?”

“No? Mako, are you even _trying_ to pay attention?”

“I am!” He insisted, head sagging. “I really am. I’m just… not so good at this relationship thing.”

Asami almost-smiled at her hapless ex. He really _was_ trying… just not well equipped, when it came to emotional matters. That didn’t absolve him of how he’d treated her, but… she didn’t hate him. And she _did_ like Korra. And maybe their problem was something she _could_ fix. “Okay. What does Korra want?”

“She wants troops for the South.”

“That’s short-term,” Asami said, waving away the prospect of a full military intervention as if it were nothing. “That’s her goal right now, sure. But what’s she _want_?”

“I… just said what she wants. That’s why we’re going to Republic City.”

He wasn’t getting it. “What’s she want the army for?”

“To save the South from Unalaq.”

“And why’s she want that?”

“That’s where she’s from.”

“So, if Unalaq invaded the Fire Nation, or somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, Korra wouldn’t care?”

“No, of course she’d care, but… this has gotten kinda personal for her.”

Asami pointed at him. “Good. Personal. It’s gotten personal. Keep going.”

“Going?”

“What does that mean?”

Mako stared at her.

Asami found Korra’s reaction more and more relatable. “Okay, Mako, let’s try another way. What do you think she wants from _you_ when the two of you are talking?”

His head sank. “Don’t you think I’ve asked? Sometimes, she wants support, sometimes, she wants advice, sometimes it’s like she blows up whatever I say!”

“That, Mako, is called ‘venting’.” 

“Right...,” he sulked, crossing his arms. 

“You just don’t know how to spot it.” Asami crossed the corridor to stand beside him. “Mako… Korra’s the Avatar. Her life is pretty complicated. You’re running around trying so hard to keep up with what you think she wants, but you’re failing to be the one thing she really _needs_. Though I guess we shouldn’t be too surprised about that.” 

His eyes widened. “Not surprised?” 

“You’re _complicated_ , Mako, You think yourself in circles and you don’t even know you’re doing it. I mean, I’m all for thoughtful analysis, but Korra needs something in her life that is just reliable and _simple_ , you know?”

“I’m… not sure I do. How am I complicated? I just want to be there for her, and to help her.” 

“Is that all you want? You don’t want to advance your career, or protect your brother, or--”

“So, what, I can’t want other things?” 

“Oh, you absolutely can and should. But you need to be honest with yourself that you do. Maybe if you were, you wouldn’t have led me on for weeks.” 

She hadn’t meant to say it, but there it was, and she didn’t regret it was out there. Truth be told, it _had_ hurt--not so much because she’d loved him deeply, but because of how little he’d seemed to keep her feelings in mind. He’d let their relationship rust until it fell apart--never mind what that did to her. 

“I… I never meant to hurt you, Asami. You know that, right?” 

“Maybe not,” Asami said. “But in all the months since, you’ve never gotten around to saying one particular little word to me.

“I… sure I have.” 

“You haven’t.” 

“No… no, back before me and Korra got together--”

“Mako.” 

He looked at her, and he must have seen something in her eyes. She didn’t feel angry, or resentful. She didn’t feel anything at all. But whatever Mako saw made him swallow. 

“Asami, I… I’m sorry. You deserve better than I gave you.”  

She settled against the wall, her shoulders letting out tension she hadn’t even known she was carrying. “Good. Well… good. Good. Let’s just make sure you give _Korra_ better than you gave me, okay?” 

Mako chuckled. “Sure. I appreciate it. If you think I deserve the help, at least.” 

She snickered. “Well… maybe yes, maybe no, but _Korra_ , frustrating as she can be sometimes, still deserves a good partner. And since you’ve got the job right now, why, it’s my duty to the world to make sure the Avatar has a good support structure, right?” 

They grinned together. “Guess so. Heck, since you already get her so well, if I mess it up, maybe you should take over for me.” 

Asami quirked an eyebrow. “Hey, you joke, but I bet I’d do a great job.” 

He gave her a light punch on the shoulder. “I know you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
